This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project advances the state-of-the-art in High-Angular Resolution Diffusion Imaging (HARDI), a powerful new imaging approach that can resolve fiber pathways in the brain with spectacular precision